This invention relates to an improvement in a bow sighting device. Depending on the weight and aerodynamic characteristics of the arrow, a bow sight allows the archer to increase the probability of accurately striking the desired target. Of course, the weight of the arrow requires that the archer aim higher vertically as the distance to the target increases.
It is desirable to provide a bow sight which allows the archer to adjust the sight pin either up or down while in the act of shooting an arrow. The archer draws the string with an arrow attached and the sight pin on the target. Then, by the archer extending the index finger of the bow hand, it comes into contact with adjustment knob attached to the bow sight by means of a flexible shaft and then rotating the knob so as to move the sight pin either up or down to accommodate for either a closer or longer shot. In known systems, it is not easy to maintain an accurate adjustment, especially in tense hunting situations where the sight pin can easily be moved from its desired position when the adjusted rod is bumped.